encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 173
Piging is the one hundred seventy-third episode overall and the twenty-fifth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 15, 2017. Summary Danaya compliments Ariana for her dress. Ariana tries to catch Ybrahim's attention, but he tries to suppress his attraction to her. Lira reminded Ariana that they would be joining the dance later. Lira also invited Azulan to join the dance. Azulan did not want to, but Lira said even her father would dance, while Mira said that even her mother would dance. Azulan was surprised that even Pirena would dance. When Ariana asked him again, Azulan seemed to have tacitly accepted. Ariana glanced at Ybrahim again, who averted his gaze. Lira asked Danaya if she would join the dance, but Danaya said she would simply watch. Wantuk sniggers and teases Ybrahim about Ariana. A great dance occurs: *First dance: Paopao was initially partnered with Pirena, Wahid with Mira, Gilas with Luna, Azulan with Ariana, Ybrahim with Lira, and Wantuk with Muyak. *Second dance: The males on one side, the females on the other *Third dance: Ybrahim with Ariana, Wantuk with Luna, Gilas with Muyak, Azulan with Pirena, Paopao with Lira, and Wahid with Mira *Fourth dance, pairs dancing at the center: **Lira and Wahid **Muyak and Wantuk **Luna and Gilas **Mira and Paopao **Pirena and Azulan (Lira pushed them) **Ariana and Ybrahim (Lira pushed them) *Fifth dance: Pirena with Azulan, Luna with Gilas, Muyak with Wantuk, Mira with Wahid, Lira with Paopao, Ariana with Ybrahim Kaizan, Mayca, Danaya, Imaw and Muros clapped after the dance. Lira accuses Wahid of intentionally pushing her during their dance earlier. She goes for another round of dancing but excludes Wahid. Wahid decides to drink his wine. Ybrahim tells himself that Ariana may be beautiful, but she is not Amihan, so he cannot have feelings for her. Pirena noticed this and asked what is happening to him. Ybrahim asked what she is doing there. Pirena said she is waiting for the Etherians, so they could enter the palace even though the spell is still in force. Pirena asked why he is there, and if he is avoiding someone at the feast. Ybrahim denied that, and said he is also waiting for Avria. Mayca announced the arrival of the guest of honor, Hara Avria of Etheria. Lirean, Sapiryan and Hathor soldiers lined up to salute her. Avria had brought Asval and some Etherian soldiers. Avria presented to them precious stones as gift. The monarchs sat on their chairs before the long table. Wahid contemplates drinking his wine. He looks for food. Avria demands that they drink the wine already. Danaya instructs the damas to pour wine for all. A diwata soldier finds Wahid's wine and drinks it. The soldier dies. Wahid realized that the wine is poisoned. Everyone raised their glasses, and were about to drink the wine. Wahid appears just in time to stop most of the people from drinking. A member of the Konseho drank the wine and fainted. Wantuk confirms that he is dead. Gilas said there was a traitor. Avria accused them of being in bad faith. Danaya said she would investigate, and ended the feast. Pirena asked Avria to follow her. The winemaker and the Punong Dama were investigated. They denied involvement, but Wahid accused them of lying and threatens to strangle them. Danaya said there is another way, and ordered Muros to summon Imaw. Avria said she wished it was true that they were not intending to poison her, because she does not want another break in their relations. Ybrahim and Pirena inform Avria that Imaw will use his Balintataw to find out the truth. Imaw used the Balintataw and saw the soldier pouring the poison on the wine. Danaya ordered Muros to arrest the soldier. Wahid said he had not thought that there would be disloyal soldiers in Lireo. Danaya was annoyed, and said the soldier would not have acted without a mastermind. Avria excused herself, and wished to go to the restroom. Pirena wanted to accompany her, but Avria wished to go alone. Asval blocked Pirena from following Avria, assuring her that she would quickly return. Muros arrested the soldier who poisoned the wine. Muros asked him who had ordered him to do that. Avria appears and watched them. Lira complained about the abrupt end of their party, which she had begun to enjoy. Muyak concurred. Paopao noted that Avria seems to have been especially offended. Mira wonders why only Avria and Asval came. Ariana notes the absence of Avria's subordinates who attacked their tribe. Luna wondered who the rest of Avria's subordinates were. Gilas asked what the Etherian leaders' names were. Mira and Lira exchanged glances. Mira simply said that Avria has many followers, some of them ancient. Luna persisted in asking. Mayca and Kaizan arrived, and Mayca told them to return to their rooms. They dispersed. Lira took Muyak and Mira with her, and then Paopao and Gilas left. Luna asked Ariana if she knew what the names of Avria's other subordinates were, but Ariana said she doesn't know. Avria distantly controls the diwata soldier to say that he did it on his own, because he was dissatisfied with the peace treaty with Etherians. He attacked Muros, so Muros killed him. Pirena complained that Avria had taken too long. Asval simply said that Avria is also a woman. Pirena was about to go out, but Avria had already returned. Danaya arrives and discussed what had happened. Avria pretends to be relieved, and thanks her. Ybrahim, Pirena and Danaya then asked Avria to release her captives. Avria said they have no more captives, as those who are still with her have voluntarily chosen to follow her. Pirena said they were enchanted by Avria's magic. Avria gets angry when they said that she only got her army by enchantment. Danaya apologized for Pirena's words, but said that the people that Avria had taken had left families behind. Ybrahim said they would prove their sincerity to her, but she must also prove herself. Asval said they would not do that, but Avria says she would do what they wanted, the very next day. Danaya thanked her. Avria and Asval left. Pirena asked their opinion if Avria would do what she had said, but Danaya said there is no reason not to, recounting the recent things Avria had done. Luna talks to Gilas outside the palace, as she misses her home. Gilas said it would be different now, because they have lost their parents. Luna said only her mother died, but his mother… Gilas hears someone close by. LilaSari appears to them. She stares at Luna. Dancing Partners Trivia *The banners of the five realms were hung on the wall for the occasion. It may be noted that only Hathoria lacks a proper emblem. **Territory of Adamya: Silver mermaid on a green field, silver border **Kingdom of Etheria: Black snake on a gold field, dark green border **Kingdom of Sapiro: Gold sarangay head on a red field, gold border **Kingdom of Lireo: Gold lambana on a pale blue field, gold border **Kingdom of Hathoria: Red with black border *But in the military standard brought in by the Hathor soldiers, the dragon appears in their escutcheon References